1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium reproducing apparatus for reproducing information from a recording medium such as video disc with digital audio sounds, which carries thereon an analogue video signal and a digital signal such as a digital audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, in an optical video disc with digital audio sounds, a method whereby graphics information such as characters, figure, or the like (hereinafter, referred to as a title) is recorded as a subcode of digital audio signals has been known.
In case where such a recording medium is reproduced to obtain a video signal and a picture corresponding to the video signal is displayed on a screen of a display apparatus such as a CRT or the like, the title is superimposed onto the reproduced picture plane and displayed.
On the other hand, although there is a demand for the operator to search (retrieve) a desired picture by using a special title as a target, the conventional information recording medium reproducing apparatus executes the searching operation on the basis of the frame number of the video signal assigned to each frame. Therefore if the operator tries to search while watching the title as a target, the searching operation command must be repeatedly issued at many times while observing the titles displayed, so that it is difficult to extract the picture plane corresponding to the desired title display.